the_gemini_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Freddie Strucker
Frederick Christopher Strucker, also known as Freddie Strucker, was the son of Matthew Mikaelson and Victoria Salvatore, and the older brother of Charlotte Quinn and Rosalind Mikaelson. As a result of experiments done on him by his grandfather from his mother side, Rafael was a Tribrid born with demon blood. After a stint in Alicante when he posed as Rafael Verlac, he decided to keep the name Rafael as an act of defiance against his parents, though he reclaimed the name Frederick during his last few moments without demon blood. Biography Early life Frederick was the firstborn child of Matthew and Lauren Strucker. While still in his mother's womb, Valentine gave Lauren doses of Lilith's blood as part of his experiments. Because of this, Frederick was born with black eyes and was also eerily quiet as a child, much to the horror and repulsion of his own mother, Lauren. No matter how much Lauren tried, she couldn't bring herself to see Frederick as anything other than a monster; nonetheless, she cared for him and kept up the facade of a loving mother since no one else among their friends and family seemed to be able to see anything disturbing about him. Lilith, on the other hand, saw Frederick as her own son, so she watched him constantly and aided Valentine for him. Lauren with her Husband Dominic raised Frederick secretly and in seclusion in a remote cabin in Idris, at the same time as, but separate from, Valentine's other experiment: Frederick Herondale, whom Valentine was raising as Frederick Wayland. Valentine kept journals of the two opposite Fredericks' progress. Frederick claimed to have developed an interest in science as a child, after Valentine gave him a chemistry set and taught him the basic laws of physics. Because of his demon blood, Frederick grew up with murderous tendencies. When he turned eight, Valentine gave him his first seraph blade. He had been so eager to try it out and make his father proud that he snuck out of their cabin and killed and skinned a large werewolf, wanting to give its pelt to Valentine as a trophy. ]] At one point, a young Frederick killed a boy named Albert Timberworth by throwing him off a bridge, apparently curious if the 32-foot fall would kill him. Frederick's deadly experiments continued and began to attract unwanted attention, in addition to fearing that Frederick was out of control and he could be his son's next victim, that Valentine afterwards kept him shackled in the basement of the cabin. Time in Hell Upon his arrival, Frederick was welcomed by Lilith, the Queen of the realm, who greeted him while in human form. She introduced herself as his mother, and when he told her that his mother hated him, Lilith told him to abandon that thought, because it was her blood that made him special and powerful. As she told him that she loved him, she gripped him by his arms and burned him. Other demons joined in burning his skin—gradually, layer by layer—because he was too pretty, and too human, for their world. They made him hideous, leaving his body disfigured, his face unrecognizable. Eventually, Lilith and the demons taught him how to use and draw power from his demon blood. He spent his years in Hell clinging to memories and hopes of freedom. Eventually, he summoned the Greater Demon Azazel, who helped him escape Edom in exchange for his freedom from Duduael. Upon being freed, Frederick found the cold unbearable, having gotten used to the flames of Hell. He was also disappointed to not have been overwhelmed with the emotions—anger, nor happiness—he'd expected to have when he finally made it back; instead, In the end, he felt nothing, though he eventually realized that he needed revenge on his father. Eventually, Valentine sent Frederick to Hell, specifically the realm Edom. Frederick felt that Valentine's reasons were that he grew to hate him for his inclination to kill and that his father chose Jace and wanted to protect him from Frederick. As Rafael Frederick spent time thinking of his next steps in his new life. To blend in, Frederick kidnapped the English Shadowhunter Rafael Verlac from London and took on his identity. He led Rafael's family believe that he was safe and just needed to be away. Meanwhile, Valentine had managed to convince the other Jonathan—now known as Jace—that he was Frederick Christopher Morgenstern, until he was forced by the Soul-Sword to admit to him his deception. Meanwhile, a vision from Ithuriel told Jace and Clary that a "demonic Morgenstern" would be capable of destroying the Soul-Sword, denoting that someone like Frederick would be able to do it. Because it was then believed that Jace was Frederick, they wrongly assumed that it was referring to him, leading to him accidentally activating the sword. Clary was later able to deactivate the Sword, and Frederick, knowing that the Sword could be used to destroy him, a demon-blooded creature as well, stole the Sword with the intention of sending it to Edom with Valentine. Category:Male Characters Category:The Gemini Diaries